Soul mates
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has just finished his 2nd year at Hogwarts but he now learns of a link that will cause his world to be thrown in even more chaos, What is this link you ask well it is link that links him with six witches that will help him achieve his Destiney
1. Chapter 1

11 days before the birth of Harry Potter

A lone man was walking up to a house at the end of the street "Godric's Hollow I have not been here since the four made their homes." The man muttered under his breath though anyone who looked at this man would not recognize him as what he really was this man looks no more than 36 but if any one were to look closer they would see that this person was none other than his majesty King Descew MiCrose. Descew had reached his goal, as he looked up at the Potter home he used his mind link with Lilly and James _'Lil, James I want you to keep an eye on your friends Peter and Ramus I have a bad feeling so please be careful.' _After they said they would Descew turned and left

12 years later…

Harry ran over to Ginny only to see she had not awoken. Tom's dairy was destroyed the basilisk was freed from the evil magic, who was now watching over the one who freed her. Then Harry did the one thing that he had seen happen in Disney movies he placed a kiss on Ginny's lips as he kissed her a single gold thread barely visible appeared and linked the two together. As Harry pulled away Ginny woke up and looked at him _'oh no I hope he does not see me and think I am now a dark witch!'_

"Ginny I could never think that." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused

"Well, looks like Hiccron and Astrkan owe me two diamonds." A voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Who's there?" Harry asked into the darkness.

"Sorry I think you deserve a name and what not." Said the voice a man walked out from in between two snack heads. The man was about 5' 11" tall; he was a dark skinned man with a head of hair that looked like flowing bronze with three caramel low lights, two silver mid-lights, and one white highlight. But his eyes are what caught the young spell casters' focus they were gold with ruby red flacks and looked like they held the knowledge of several THOUSAND centuries.

"Who are you sir?" Ginny asked

"I am sorry my name is Descew MiCrose, King of the Dragons and Dragoons and Lord of the skies, and, if I do say so myself, the best magic wielder of my time." Descew said with a smile, "Oh and as for how he heard you thoughts Miss Wesley you two are what my people call Soul Mates so you are now bounded to each other." The loud call of a phoenix was heard.

"Sounds like your ride is here I will meet you both in the head masters office in 20 min." with that he stepped back and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes later in the Headmaster's office…

Harry and Ginny walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and where greeted by not only the Headmaster and Descew but Ginny's mom and dad and Mr. Malfoy who was glaring at Descew and being glared at by Descew but what caught Harry's eye was the house elf standing behind Descew.

"Dobby, What are you doing here?" he asked the house elf

"That is no concern of yours Potter. Now Dobby come here." Lucius Malfoy seethed.

"Dobby go say hi to you new masters please." Descew spoke calmly to the house elf.

"N- New masters, Descew?" Dobby asked scared. All Descew did was point at Harry and Ginny never talking his eyes off the BOY in front of him.

"Them Dobby please while I deal with this BOY!" Descew glared at Malfoy "You have no right to treat my people the way you have treated Dobby _Mr._ Malfoy."

"Dobby is still slave then?" the house elf asked the hurt and sadness evident on his face.

"No Dobby, you are free but I figured that you would rather be a servant and FRIEND to my son – in – law over there." Descew answered. The silence was heavy until Malfoy laughed.

"Which of you stupid Children did he marry for I see NO ring on his hand and he is NOT the age to marry?" Malfoy looked smug that changed when Descew looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Have you been doing as I asked of you all those years ago when she was first left with you two?" he asked them both.

"Yes and no Descew," Molly answered "Yes she taught and rose as a, how you call us, mortal and what not."

"And no because we never got a chance to tell her who her true mother and father are." Arthur finished for his wife.

"Then there is no time like now do you want to or should I?" Descew asked.

"You Descew." They both said. Descew nodded and turned to Ginny and Harry "Ginny you are the Daughter of Jueling Delacore MiCrose and I. Your name is Gerinisica MiCrose."

What happened next scared the Wesley and Albas but shocked Descew _'How is this possible?' _for not only was Gerinisca screaming but her "Soul Mates." For while his daughter changed so did Mr. Potter the single thread that linked them grew into a solid ROPE of golden energy.

"No _Avada_ –" Malfoy was starting to cast before Descew shot his fist out and made contact straight to his jaw his eyes never leaving the transformations Gerinisica was now a fiery red scaled Dragoon with brown eyes with and, this is only if Descew looked close enough, Chocolate brown flakes. When Descew and everyone else looked at Harry their jaws dropped Harry had jet black scales streaked with blue. His eyes where emerald green with forest green flakes, but what made Descew's jaw drop was the sight of his wings and talons where most Dragoons had two wings and three back talons, Harry had a set of six wings and FIVE back talons. There has only been ONE who has ever gone above the normal two and three and that was Descew himself _'I wonder could the rumors be true?'_ Descew thought

"Daddy is that you?" Gerinisica asked she looked hopeful and upset.

"Yes my darling Daughter." Descew answered in the Dragoon native tongue. As soon as Descew said yes she was running to him but stopped as soon as she felt a knife tip pressed to her side.

"One move Descew and I will drive this knife straight into her and then you since it will kill him as well." Malfoy said as he stood up and grabbed her wrist "Now I will be lea –" he stopped short as he heard and saw Descew laughing.

"Ha, oh that is a good one you do realize that you are holding the wife of a LEGENDARY dragoon, I hope. And if you don't you will know here in three… two… one… now!" The next thing Malfoy knew was his arm was shattered along with his right leg and although Harry was now standing and holding his crying wife… NOT ONE of the humans had seen him move Gerinisca had seen him blur and Descew had seen it crystal clear.

"May I end his life dad he hurt my family and he does NOT need his life." Harry said as he glared at Malfoy Descew thought for a moment and nodded as he pulled his daughter into a hug. Harry smiled and grabbed Malfoy by the collar of robe walked over to the window and through him from the window as he walked over to Descew and his wife Descew spoke to Dumbledore.

"Albus I would like the Kraken House restored and I would like to take over as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and be able to teach three new classes wand less magic, sword play, and a history class of magic and muggle relations."

"Of course Descew I will have it brought back and you can take over and teach those classes."

"Thank you." Descew smiled "Now let's go introduce you two to the rest of our family."

(A.N. okay I will say this now it will be longer next time and give you the entire year over the course of three or four chapters. And the Dragoon's language is a mix of Dragon's roaring and parsultongue to figure out the language. This is Descew signing off for now)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of the lost house****  
><strong> 

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts now as you have heard from the news Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban so we will have Demontors here but we are as we have told everyone in the letters about the return of the Kraken Klan house. Whose head of house will also be your Defense against the Dark Arts; it is my great pleasure to introduce Professor Descew MiCrose." The hall was silent but Descew heard the murmurs "Descew as in the king of ALL mythical beings." Descew shook his head and stood up.

"Yes I am one and the same and I need to do some resorting out of some of the houses." Descew looked at Dumbledore to see if it was okay. When the headmaster nodded once he turned to look at the five tables his eyes settled on the Ravenclaw table.

"Miss Cho Chang and Miss Luna Lovegood please join the table." He said as the two aforementioned joined the middle table he moved to look at the other end table.

"Now before I let any of the Snakes join GAURDS!" Descew hollered now most thought they would enter through the door but with one fork of lightning from Descew's hand a portal opened at the end of the Kraken Klan table as a total of 24 guards walked through in between two guards was a couple in royal clothes.

"Now each one I pull will get one of my children and their mate," he looked back at the Sylthrian table "Miss Daphne Greengrass and your sister please stand up." As they stood up Descew looked back at his family "Arthcanus, Jaincanus, Cajion, and Ebony please step forward." As the ones he said stepped forward he looked back at the Greengrass sisters "Daphne your trainers and watchers are Arthcanus and Jaincanus, and your sister's will be Cajion and Ebony." As the two met their new house mates he then spoke to the new Lord Malfoy "Draco Malfoy please step forward and up to me please." As Draco walked up to Descew he looked right at the Gryffindor table "Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Wesley come up here." Everyone gasped as the two Gryffindor walked up to Descew as he had come out from behind the teacher's table to stand next to Draco when they got to Descew he wrapped both of them in a hug witch they returned happily the whole hall gasped as all this went down but what happened next shocked everyone.

"Are you two ready for your first assignment?" Descew asked the two.

"More than ready dad." Harry answered. Descew was pleased until Snape and almost ALL of the snakes yelled

"WHAT!"

"Potter has no right to call his lordship dad." Snape said

Descew sighed, looked at Snape and told him where the bear shit in the woods.

"Harry has every right to call me whatever he wants seeing as he is now SOUL LINKED TO MY DAUGHTER!" Descew seethed at the potions master he then turned to his daughter and his son in law and nodded once Harry and Ginny smiled and backed up turned to look at each other leaned towards each other as their lips touched they automatically transformed into their Dragoon forms the moment was greeted by clapping as everyone turned to the sound they saw the Dragoons clapping and smiling soon the teachers and students all joined in when it had finally calmed down he looked at Draco and smiled.

"Draco you are doing a great thing here today please move to the table but sit by my son and daughter please." As Draco looked at Harry Potter, NO MiCrose, and Ginevra MiCrose both smiled at him as he walked over to the table with them and sat down on Harry's left as his wife sat on his right. Descew looked at the Hufflepuff table and called out the names of Collin Ceevery then his eyes fell on the Gryffindor table.

"Now most will think that I am playing favorites here but everyone must realize that out of every house Gryffindor is the house that I have seen the most out of… Ronald Wesley, Hermione Granger, Sean, Dean, and Neville Longbottom please move to the Kraken Klan house table. I am done with my sorting for now remember I will be able to move you to my house OR back to your original house." Descew sat as the headmaster went on to say that along with Demontors they would also be having the royal guard here as well.

The feast went well though everyone was amazed as Descew walked down to his house table and sat down with them.

"So I need to make something clear to all of you." Descew said as he sat down by Malfoy. "One I do NOT take kindly to any names that are mean or cruel and if there is ANY I will know before you can say 'snitch' do I make myself clear?" as everyone nods "Good now I would like to get to know everyone better so if there is anyone willing to talk to me please don't be shy." Descew says as he smiles at everyone when no one said anything Descew almost got up and left until Malfoy of all people spoke,

"Um my name is Draco Malfoy sir," He started to say before Descew interrupted him

"Please Draco call me Descew I don't like being called sir or your highness."

"Okay Descew, um well what do I say I have never meet someone like you before?" Draco asked nervously. Descew thought for a moment

"How about we all say one thing that almost no one knows about you and we will go around the table. How does that sound?" as everyone nods their heads Descew looks at Draco "Go ahead we will start with you Draco."

"I have not seen my father since last summer I hope I never see him again." Descew blanched at this Harry and Ginny froze

"Draco," Ginny said "Please don't be mad when I say this but your father is either dead or in a whole shit ton of pain."

"How would you know?" Draco asked confused then he noticed Harry froze almost like he was seeing something that was not there.

"Because he attacked my wife just after she was reclaimed. And I broke his arm and leg then tossed him out of the Headmasters window. I am sorry." Harry said the table was silent

"It is okay Harry if he attacked Ginny then I understand." Draco said. The whole table relaxed as the night progressed everyone got to know each other better. As everyone was being lead back to their common rooms Descew lead his house out of the castle and over to the forest.

"Now the common room is well concealed and the password is Honor, Strength, and Loyalty." As the words left Descew's mouth a hall appeared "Welcome to Kraken Klan commons."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumors, Truths, and Classes**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner here is the next chapter**

"Snakes you are on the ground floor, Puffs you're on the next floor, Lions 3rd, and Ravens you are the 4th floor," Descew said to the students "The ones who were sorted in to my house get the 5th and my family will be here in the commons just until our - issue is solved." As Descew said that he looked right at his Daughters and wife.

"What time will the new swords play class start?" Draco asked Descew

"My house gets it at FIVE am so be ready for a wakeup call." He answered as everyone headed off to bed the MiCrose family all settled down with Descew being the last one to fall asleep.

: Descew's Dream/Vison:

"_Descew open your eyes my darling boy." A female said. As Descew opened his eyes he saw his mom, Jernica, his brothers, Dragonnight, Obsidian, Dragonnight – Obsidian, Obsidian – Pearl, and his sister Pearl standing in front of him _

"_Mom, Brothers, and Sister" Descew growled at her "What is going on? Do you need me to go on another mission?" Descew asked his mother._

"_No Des," Pearl giggled "We need to tell you of a new Vison it is about your new Son – in – law."_

"_Harry?" Descew was confused "Why?"_

"_Harry is the only one who has gained the status of Legendary after your time." Dragonnight answered Descew. _

"_If he is going to Defeat Voldemort he will need ALL of his soul mates." Obsidian continued _

"_You mean the other five links will be activated?" Descew asked; his jaw dropped when his family nodded "Will I be able to lead them to him?" _

"_You have them all near him. We do not know their names but we do know what they are like." His mother said "One is a know it all,"_

"_Herminie, is one of them?!" Descew basically yelled._

"_One is able to see thinks that others cannot, one thinks she loves someone else, one is a niece of a ministry worker, and the last one is of a 'Pure Blood' Family." Descew mother had continued as if Descew never spoke "Descew you need to get up. You only have an hour until five."_

"_Okay I will keep an eye out for those Soul Mates." Descew said his eyes closed to blink and when they opened up he was back in reality._

5:30 A.M.

"Okay class now before we get ready to handle a sword we are going to go for a little run," Descew told his class "I am going to split you up into teams of ten so let's get started all first years will be running in the court yard of Hogwarts you will be with Agrenish, Garinica, Arthcanus, Jaincanus, and Jueling." As the first years went with the five Descew mentioned he turned to the rest of them "Okay Draco, Astremida, Neville, Sean, Dean, Collin, Hanna, Ron, Cajion, and Ebony you are group one."

"Professor MiCrose that will leave only seven in the last group?" Daphne pointed out. Descew turned to look at the remaining seven. Harry stood next to Ginny, Herminie stood by Cho and Luna. Susan sat on the ground about five feet from Harry and Ginny, and Daphne stood five feet from the other three _'could these be the five my mother spoke of?' _

"Mr. MiCrose please start your group's run down by the black lake." Cajion nodded his head as the group left Descew addressed the remaining seven "Your group is the lucky one."

"What do you mean Professor MiCrose?" Cho asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"You all get me in your group and you get the one area I need to go if my family and I are going to keep you all safe." Descew smiled "We get to go on a hunt through the Forbidden Forest my wife and I released an old dragon in the forest last night and I need its blood if I am going to keep my blood thirst in check." Descew said everyone nodded in understanding seeing's how he told them all what he was at dinner last night.

As the group entered the forest Descew kept his eyes on the five witches all too soon Descew heard a sound that he hoped he would never heard again the sound of fangs being clicked together and then the sound of Herminie, Cho, Luna, Susan, and Daphne screamed as the traitor children of Aragorg came charging at them with the thought of getting a quick meal…

Yes this is a cliff hanger I am still working on the other two fan fics I have posted and the two that have yet to be posted

King Descew MiCrose the keeper of Legends -


End file.
